Enigmatis: The Ghosts of Maple Creek (Collector's Edition)
Delila's Involvement I was only primarily involved in the first part of the events described in this source material, for the second part I was merely an observer as detective Richard Hamilton recounted some of his experiences. I was sent to the town of Maple Creek, by the head of SDU Josh Stephens, to investigate the disappearance of Kate Burrows. This investigation to a rather macabre turn when evidence started pointing out that the Preacher was actually a demon-worshipper and Kate was to be sacrificed. The Ghosts of Maple Creek * Andy: I never met Andy, but I found his name scratched into one of the walls in the boathouse. * Asmodai: Asmodai is the demon that the Preacher serves. He has granted the Preacher great power. * Emily B. Smith: Emily was the girl that disappeared thirty years ago, she was also the girlfriend of detective Hamilton. Hamilton was unable to save her. * John: I never actually met John, but saw him mentioned in a note left by his wife, which made t clear who was in control of the household. * Josh Stephens: Josh is the head of the SDU. * J.S. Collins: Collins is a writer. * Kate Burrows: Kate was the missing girl. Luckily I managed to free her from the clutches of the Preacher, before he could perform his ritual. * Mark_J: Mark_J is the internet nickname for someone who gave Susie1990 a review for Maple Creek. * NiKnight: NiKnight is the internet nickname for someone who gave Susie1990 a review for Maple Creek. * The Preacher: the Preacher is a strange figure. He appears as the stereotypical, smalltown preacher, but he is actually a demon-worshipper serving Asmodai, who performs ritualistic human sacrifices. * Richard Hamilton: detective Hamilton had investigated a missing person's case thirty years before I arrived, only to be thwarted in solving it. He knows the Preacher is behind the missing people and has returned to Maple Creek to seek vengeance and justice for the death of his beloved Emily. * Susie1990: Susie1990 is the internet nickname for someone who asked for opinions on Maple Creek as a destination. * Thomas Walker: I never met Thomas while he was alive, but I saw his body in a basement after he appeared to have committed suicide out of guilt. The Ghosts of the Past * Emily B. Smith: Emily was the girl that disappeared thirty years ago, she was also the girlfriend of detective Hamilton. Hamilton was unable to save her. * J. Russell: J. Russell is a colonel who wrote several notes on the Preacher and his suspicions. It is safe to assume he has been dead for quite some time when Hamilton arrives, but regardless the notes are a great help to him. * Margaret: though Margaret's relationship to the colonel is never explicitly stated, it is relatively safe to assume she was his wife. * The Preacher: the Preacher is a strange figure. He appears as the stereotypical, smalltown preacher, but he is actually a demon-worshipper serving Asmodai, who performs ritualistic human sacrifices. * Richard Hamilton: since this is his account of what happened thirty years ago, it is fairly obvious that the detective plays a major part here. He came to Maple Creek to see his girlfriend, but she has gone missing. Ultimately he finds her in the captivity of the Preacher, but is unable to save her.